This invention relates to a disc brake and also to a friction pad assembly for use in the disc brake.
Conventionally, a disc brake comprises a stationary support member mounted on a body of a vehicle, and a pair of friction pad assemblies disposed on the opposite sides of a rotatable disc, wherein the friction pad assemblies are supported on the support member and are slidable in the direction of the axis of the disc. The support member usually supports the opposite ends of the friction pad assemblies in the direction of the circumference of the disc, thus the configuration of the support member is complicated, and the weight of the disc brake increases, and the fabrication of the support member is difficult and expensive.